Alone Together
by Matthewdaddariotrash
Summary: "Laissez donc moi vous présenter Monsieur Barry Allen"  (ce sera du Blaine/Barry)


Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une fiction crossover entre Glee et Flash parce que je suis complètement obsédée par Flash (non mais sérieux, Grant en costume moulant rouga holla aha) et aussi parce que j'ai toujours aimé Grant pour être honnête (et oui j'aime Sebastian et le Seblaine mais qui peut me blamer!)

En tous cas j'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez une review si vous voulez le prochain chapitre !

Gros bisous ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 1 :

« Je m'appelle Barry Allen et je suis l'homme le plus rapide du monde »

Voilà ce que se disait notre cher Barry tous les matins pour se donner du courage pour affronter la journée et aussià chaque fois qu'il enfilait son costume rouge avec un éclair sur la poitrine confectionné par son ami et collègue Cisco Ramon.

Même s'il est l'homme le plus rapide du monde, il était tout de même toujours en retard (et quand je dis toujours c'est _toujours_ ), il était en retard à l'école, au boulot, pour aller chercher ses affaires au pressing, àses rendez vous, tout le temps. Et aujourd'hui n'était de loin pas une exeption.

Il arriva à S.T.A.R Labs avec au moins 25 minutes de retard sans pour autant le faire exprès, il ne l'avait jamais fait exprès et bien heureusement ppour lui aujourd'hui était son jour de congés auprès de la police, non non il n'est pas vraiment policier comme l'est Jo (son père adoptif en quelque sorte), non il était juste policier scientifique ce sui consiste non pas à arrêter les méchants mais plutôt à analyser les indices pour que des agents de terrain comme Jo arrête le méchant. Oui ça craint un peu mais Barry aimait ce job quand même, il se sentait comme le docteur Frankenstein à chaque fois qu'il faisait une experience dans son laboratoire.

Jo quand à lui était encore en train de travailler sur une grosse affaire de drogue, cet homme travaille trop au goût de Barry mais bon il fait ce qu'il veut de ses samedis.

« Mec ! Où étais tu ? On t'a appellé au moins dix fois ! » s'exclama Cisco quand Barry entra en coup de vent, faisant voler quelques feuilles au passage, dans la salle.

Barry, très gêné et de nature déjà assez timide, se frotta la nuque et dit d'un voix plus que désolée.

« Je- mon réveil... mon réveil n'a pas sonné » il regarda le sol et envoya à son ami un regard gêné, sentant le rougissement lui monter sur les joues.

Cisco rit de bon cœur, non pas pour se moquer mais il faut avouer que la situation est assez comique, l'homme le plus rapide du monde arrive en retard presque tous les jours, tandis que Caitlyn Snow (une femme charmante que Barry a appris à aimer de tout son cœur telle une sœur) et le Dr Harrisson Wells (l'homme qui en gros lui a sauvé la vie avec Cisco et Caitlyn, mais qui a bien failli la lui ôter) arrivèrent avec des dossiers dans les mains de Caitlyn et sur les genooux du Dr, étant en fauteuil roulant il lui était assez dur de conduire (comme il aimait en plaisanter) et tenir des choses en même temps.

Caitlyn leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit l'heure à laquelle Barry était arrivé tandis que Wells lui avait un petit sourire collé sur le visage.

« Barry tu ne peux pas te permettre d'arriver si en retard ! Nous avons des recherches à fai- »

« Laissez le donc respirer Mademoiselle Snow » dit gentillement l'homme en fauteuil avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ladite Snow soupira mais n'ajouta pas un mot avant de s'avancer vers notre Cisco et de lui tendre les papiers qui se trouvaient dans sa main quelques minutes auparavant.

Barry envoya un regard reconnaissant au Docteur qui lui répondit ave toujours le même sourire.

La radio qui était connecté à celle de la police (oui c'est illégal mais et alors, de toute façon Jo le sait alors) commença à bourdonner.

Barry attendit pendant une minute avant que Cisco ne lui dise

« Il y a une aggresion juste devant la Queen entreprise de Centra City sur l'angle de la cinquième avenue et de la » Un coup de vent qui fit tituber Cisco qui s'était levé entre deux, le coupa.

« A toi de jouer Barry » finit il dans un soupir à peine exagéré.

Barry venait tout juste de sortir de S.T.A.R Labs, en temps que Flash, bien sûr avec le costume et le masque et tout et tout, et essayait tant bien que mal à se frayer un passage dans les rues de Central City.

Il était guidé par ses équipiers, mais surtout par un Cisco assez sûr de lui. Il arriva sur les lieux du crime en quelques minutes (ses efforts et tous ses entrainements payaient enfin).

Devant lui se déroulait une scène presque surréaliste, en face de lui se tenait un homme qui hurlait en direction de la police (qui avait établit un périmètre de sécurité autour du batiment) devant les lettres dorés inscrustées dans la porte gigantesque( le batiment l 'était aussi mais bon) et ces lettres formaient le nom de Queen, plus présisément Oliver Queen (en gros son ami Arrow mais ça chut il ne faut pas dire que je vous l'ai dit) et tenait dans sa main gauche une sorte de pistolet qui congelait instantanément tout corps solide ou liquide sur son passage, voyant que Flash était arrivé, un sourire malsain s'installa sur son visage déformé par la rage. Toujours en regardant Barry droit dans les yeux, il alluma son pistolet et le pointa en direction de pauvre passants.

« JE RENCONTRE ENFIN LE FAMEUX FLASH ! ES TU UN AMI D'OLIVER QUEEN, L'HOMME QUI M'A TOUT ENLEVE ! JE PARIS QUE TU ES AMI AVEC CE FILS DE PUTE ! VOYONS SI TU ES SI RAPIDE QUE CE QUE L'ON DIT ! »

« Barry » son oreillette bourdonna avec la voix inquiète de Caitlyn « Sois prudent »

« Toujours » répondit il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende mais pas le méchant.

Il s'avança à grande vitesse (comme toujours), sauvant toutes les personnes visées avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec ce malade.

« Cold man » murmura Cisco dans l'oreillette, comme si cela lui avait échapper.

« Cold man » répéta Barry avec un petit sourire.

Malgrè toutes les tentatives ratées de Cold man pour toucher Flash il n'y arriva pas et notre héros en costume moulant, réussit à battre l'homme, le laissant au mains de Jo qui lui lança un regard pein de fièrté et de gentillesse.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il n'avait pas vu se passant sortir de Queen Industries.

Il n'avait pas vu que cold man s'était échappé de l'emprise des policiers.

Il ne l'avait pas vu reprendre son pistolet.

Mais il avait vu l'expression d'horreur dans les plus magnifiques yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu et il avait vu le coup partir.

Mais lui était parti trop tard et s'était pris un rayon droit dans les côtes, sauvant l'homme au passage et l'emmena le plus loin que possible malgrè son état.

Iln'avait pas non plus vu Jo reprendre le méchant et l'assomer mais cette fois si pour une toute autre raison.

Tout autour de lui s'était arrêté, voilà la raison.

Le temps, les bruits autour de lui, les cris s'étaient arrêtés.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'homme en face de lui.

Cet homme était la créature la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il s'était perdu dans ces magnifiques yeux oendant ce qui lui parrut une éternité et une seconde à la fois et il se voyait déjà s'y perdre des milliard de fois.

Ces yeux, mon dieu, ces yeux étaient si magnifiques, d'un vert profond et d'un doré juste sublime. Il se rendit compte que la terreur dans les yeux en face de lui avait complètement disparue. Il se reprit pas assez vite au goût du Dr Wells qui criait dans son oreillette mais ça Barry ne s'en soucier pas et eteignit son oreillette avant de regarder de haut en bas l'homme devant lui.

Il était juste parfait, avec ses belles boucles d'un noir profond, sa peau tannée, ses lèvres pleines, son nez ni trop fin ni trop épais.

Juste la perfection.

Le temps autour de luin'était que futile. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérait et une sensation si étrange mais tellement paisible se répendit dans tout son corps quand l'homme en face de lui lui sourit. (sourire magnifique aux yeux de Barry)

« Barry ! Barry ! BARRY ! » entendit il au loin sans vraiment s'en soucier.

Caitlyn, c'était la voix de Caitlyn qui l'appellait au loin mais illn'arrivait pa à détacher son regard de l'homme en face de lui . Il reprit enfin ses esprits et retourna en un coup de vent à S.T.A.R Labs , laissant un homme aussi confus que lui derrière

Une fois à S.T.A.R Labs, il reçut un regard désaprobateur de ses collègues, mais le regard le plus méchant était bien celui dU Dr Wells.

« Quoi ? » dit il une fois qu'il ait enlevé son costume.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivé la bàs ? »

« Je-je ne comprends pas - »

« Tes signes vitteaux ses ont complètement affolés, tu n'as pas floutté ton visage devant un inconnu ! UN INCONNU BARRY ! Tu te rends compte de la grave erreur que tu as comise aujourd'hui ?! »

« oops » répondit il d'une toute petite voix et une mimique complètement adorable s'installa sur son visage.

« Oui 'oops' est le mot « renchérit le Dr Wells tout en roulant vers lui, le regard désaprobateur toujours collé au visage. « ta vitesse a diminué quand tu étais devant cet homme alors maintenant reprenons l'entrainement tout de suite »

« Okay »

Cisco lui tapota gentillement l'épaule.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir du laboratoire maintenant presque desert.

Barry, qui était sur son tapis de course, heureusement pour lui en survêtement et non pas en combinaison rouge assez voyante et reconnaisable,s'arrêta net et faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol dur et froid du laboratoire, et avouons le, le sol n'est pas très accueillant pour le visage de notre héros.

Cisco regarda Caitlyn, qui s'était tu quelques instans avant pour ne pas risquer de divulguer de quelconque informations qui pourraient nuire à Barry à un parfait inconnu pensant que c'est fun de se balader dans les loceaux de S.T.A.R Labs

Attendez ! Si même le docteur Wells panique alors Barry a tout le droit de paniquer n'est ce pas !

Les pas se raprochèrent...

« Dr Wells, quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin ! » dit une voix enjouée quand un homme d'à peu près le même âge que Barry franchit la porte.

Le jeune homme brun avec de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur si riche et si fine à la fois fit un pas dans la salle.

Le souffle de notre héros se coupa en un instant et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Caitlyn, qui descendit les yeux vers son moniteur cardiaque qui éméttait un _bip_ assez inquiétant, le regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien, ayant elle même trop perturbée par la présence du nouveau venu maisBarry n'en avait rien à faire de son regard insistant.

C'était l' _homme._

C'était l'homme, ou plutôt le jeune homme, de la dernière fois, celui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur et sa mission et il se tenait juste devant lui. Et il avait l'air de connaître Harrison.

Un blanc s'installa dans toute la pièce ,Caitlyn et Ciscose lançaient des regards intrigués, partageant une conversation silencieuse que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre, et ils regardaient aussi Barry de temps en temps.

Cisco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer silencieusement à l'expression de notre Flash : il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux équarquillés, un rougissement très _très_ visible sur les joues et ce n'était pas à cause de l'exercice qu'il venait de faire, et il fixait le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer.

'Oh mon dieu ! Barry en pince pour lui !' Pensa Cisco. Il sourit narquosiement en pensant aux taquineries qu'il pourra faire à Barry à propos de son nouveau crush.

Harrison s'avança avant de reprendre la paroleet de casser l'énorme blanc qui s'était installé.

Cisco et Caitlyn savaient exactement qui était l'homme devant eux mais ne l'ayant vu qu'en couverture de magasine et ne lui ayant jamais il faut avouer qu'ils étaient assez intimidés par le charisme émanant du jeune homme.

« Mr Stark, c'est aussi un très grand honneur de vous revoir »

« Appelez moi Blaine » il rit doucement et sourit chaudement à l'homme en fauteuiil.

Les genoux de Barry se tranformèrent en gelée à ce sourire et quelque chose de chaudement agréable se répandit dans son estomac au son de ce magnifique rire.

Harrison et ledit Blaine se serrèrent la main comme de bon vieux amis et puis Blaine s'avança vers l'équipe encore derrière leurs ordinateurs.

« Mr Ramone, quel plaisir d'enfin rencontrer un esprit aussi brillant que le votre et sachait qu'il y aura toujours une place pour vous à Star Industries » Il lui serra la main.

« Votre main est si douce, je veux dire... je...je ….de même »

Blaine rit à cette remarque

 _'et ce rire !_ 'Pensa Barry ' _Je pourrais l'écouter tous les jours'_

Blaine se tourna vers Caitlyn et prit la main que celle ci tendait, aussi rouge qu'une tomate non plutôt aussi rouge que Barry. Il lui rendit un sourire plus que charmeur et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Elle roufit encore plus.

« y'a pas qu'à Barry qu'il fait de l'effet » murmura Cisco avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre par Caitlyn eet un regard amusé du Dr Wells.

' _Est ce possible d'être aussi parfait'_ pensa Barry et quand Blaine s'approcha enfin de lui , un regard confus sur le visage Barry se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ça tout haut.

Cisco se retenut de rire tant bien que mal.

Barry fit sa relection dans la vitre juste derrière la tête de Blaine (qu'il n'osait plus regarder) et se prit enfin en compte son état.

Il était devant un magnifique homme, avec son magnifique style, avec son magnifique jean qui moulait son cul à la perfection et sa magnifique chemise et son magnifique cardigan mais ce qui attire le plus l'oeil de Barry était son nœud papillon doré qui faisait ressortir magnifiquement le doré dans ces yeux tandis que lui que lui était tout en suerus, un sweatshirt à l'éffigie de Star labs ainsi qu'un pantalon de jogging asorti, son visage était rouge d'embarras et du fait qu'il avait couru presque toute la journée .

Pas la classe.

Pas la classe du tout.

Dr Wells roula jusqu'à eux et fit un sourire d'encouragement à notre héros caché.

« Laissez donc moi vous présenter Monsieur Barry Allen »


End file.
